Nine lives
by C-beauty
Summary: Drama/romance between Chloe and Alek. Enjoy!
1. Chloe

** Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous, so don't be very harsh in the reviews, okay? I'm really excited to hear what you guys think, so review honestly! Thanks XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King... but I wish I Owned Alek...**

_ Chloe ran. She felt the sweat on her brow stinging her eyes, but she didn't care. What was important right now was getting away... From what? She had no idea who was chasing her, or why. She had no enemies... As far as she knew. Oh no! He was gaining! And she was cornered! She looked out over the city. She could see her house from here. Was she seeing it for the last time? She turned around to see the scarfaced man staring at her. "Goodbye, Chloe." She had just enough time to wonder how he knew her name before she fell._

**...**

Chloe awoke with a start. She often dreamed about the day she died. After all, if that isn't a significant turning point in her life she didn't know what was. It still scared her, even now, months after it had happened. She never wanted to die again, although she knew that it was inevitable, it frightened her.

She got up and looked at her laptop. It was 3:00 AM. No new messages from dad yet, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, so she grabbed her journal and began to write. After she had written a page or so, she though she saw something move behind her. She pretended to keep writing, but she was actually watching the window out of the corner of her eye. It moved again. She was about to turn around and hit it with something when she heard a familiar british acent.

"You know, you really shouldn't be up this late," He said sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it almost looked like you were breaking the rules... but of course _you'd _never do that."

"Alek!" Chloe gasped. He had caught her by suprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you, of course. Uniter duty, remember?"

"Oh, Right."


	2. That's soooo annoying!

**Hi guys. Sorry I had to stop mid conversation, there but I had to leave. What did you think of that story so far? Tell me if you think I got the characters right. :)**

"What are you doing up so late?" Alek took his job WAY too seriously.

"Er, nightmare." Chloe said uncertainly. She hoped he didn't ask about it. Alek was not the person she wanted to talk to about this.

"Oh, well just tell me if you need someone to_ relax_ you" He said, suggestively raising his eyebrows**. **She snorted. He smirked.

She got up to leave and Alek followed her. "Stop following me Alek, I've gotta go take a shower."

"I don't mind. Go right ahead." He said innocently.

"Get out, Alek!" She threw a pillow at him.

"Why should I?"

She shot him one last glare before leaving to go take her shower. She didn't know what Amy saw in him.

**. . .**

The next morning Chloe woke up, put on a white T-shirt and some blue jeans and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother was waiting for her. Chloe prayed that she had not heard her and Alek talking last night. After all, she'd already caught him in her room once.

"Good morning, Chloe. How did you sleep?"

"Er, fine mom. Thanks for asking." She didn't seem to be mad, but Chloe smiled widely, just to be safe.

"Eat an apple, at least, before you go, okay?"

"Alright mom." Good. her mom hadn't noticed anything. She was in the clear.

"Oh, and Chloe," Uh-oh here it comes...

"Yeah, mom?"

"I love you."

Chloe chuckled. "Implied!" She called over her shoulder on her way out the door.

**BTB~ If you think it's too mellow, just wait, I'm just getting started!**

**:P :)  
><strong>


	3. Amy

**You guys are amazing! do me a favor: please review my story, I'm not getting many reviews. Also, I'm sorry about the short chapters! They will get longer! I swear! Please don't kill me!** **:P :)**

While she walked to school, Chloe thought about how weird this all had gotten. Just a few months ago she had been(or at least _thought_ she had been) a normal teenager. Now she was lying to her mother, to Brian, and she had accidentally _killed_ poor Xavier! Although, being a Mai _did_ have it's advantages, (for example she could now do double back flips over dumpsters, and jump from roof to roof)that doesn't exactly make up for being chased by crazy scarfaced assassins.

The sound of Amy's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Chloe!" She said in a voice that said 'Yes! I finally have a boyfriend!' The boyfriend in question/lifetime amigo, Paul followed closely behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no." She said realizing that she must look terrible after having barely slept at all last night. "Just had a rough night, that's all."

"Oh, well you should've seen me and Paul last night at the..."

She went on to describe a fabulous date including a movie, and a romantic dinner, and a whole bunch of other stuff Chloe never got.

"Sooo, how's Brian?" Amy asked, eager to hear about her mediocre love life. Amy was such a good friend.

"Amy you know I can't see Brian! What if he kisses me?"

"_Well_...there WAS this really cute Mai guy I was thinking about for you..." Ever mischievous Amy. What was up her sleeve this time?

"_What_ Mai guy Amy?"

Amy smirked. Chloe gasped.

**I can't write more tonight,** **but here, how about this? I will try to write daily short chapters, Kay? ;)**


	4. Alek

**Hi, sorry about the dot chapter, my computer was broken. It's fixed now, so I can get back to updating! XD**

Not _that _Mai guy! She couldn't mean- but it was obvious that she did. Amy was _really_ saying Chloe should go out with Alek! Was she insane? Did she have a mental problem? ... well yes, but that was beside the point.

"You-you..." was all she could manage to say. Amy's smirk became more pronounced. "You're n-NOT serious!" Chloe managed to choke out.

"serious about WHAT?" Asked Paul, who was clearly frustrated that he wasn't following the conversation.

"TOTALLY serious." Said was now outright _grinning_!

Chloe didn't manage another word the whole way to school.

**. . .**

Chloe couldn't stop thinking about what Amy had said on the way to school that morning. She could never date Alek! He was cocky, and arrogant, ... and handsome, ... and hypnotizing, ...NO! She couldn't think about that!

She was caught off guard when the teacher asked her a question.

"Chloe?"

"Umm... 12?"

**Thanks for waiting you guys! I hope you like the story so far! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**


	5. I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry!

**I regret to inform you that due to recent developments in my life, I will not be posting another chapter to this story. I WILL be starting a sequel in a few months, though. Consider me on hiatus.**


End file.
